1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof panels, particularly to a waterproof panel used in an outdoor cabinet for housing electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic equipment utilized outdoors is placed in a waterproof cabinet. An issue that arises with such a cabinet is, how to most effectively cool the electronic equipment while maintaining the waterproof features of the cabinet.
One approach is to provide fans in the cabinet in combination with a heat exchanger located near the electronic equipment. Although such an approach is effective, the fans employed by the heat exchanger undoubtedly add considerable expense to the cost of the cabinet. Thus, proposals have been made to rely on natural convection in combination with a heat exchanger and/or cooling fins provided in a ventilated portion of the cabinet, however, the heat exchanger and the cooling fins also increase the cost of the cabinet.
It is desirable to provide a waterproof cabinet which efficiently and economically cools electronic components housed therein.